Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 21 (Happy)
Happy is the twenty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *Ranger KATHLEEN is on scene and sets a picnic for her animal friends. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *CHARLI sings about a jillaroo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 44 (Fantasy). *TIM and the Hi-5 band look for a different ringtone. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 41 (Curiosity). *CHARLI turns a broom into a microphone. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). *KELLIE hangs around in her hammock while she finds words that start with H along with Chats. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 2 (Special places). *CHARLI pretends to be a fox. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 25 (Animals). *NATHAN looks at pictures of his family and he tries to look like them at time. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories). *CHARLI feels proud of being herself. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 38 (Thoughts and memories). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a young star (Kellie) who wants to get brighter, her friend (Charli) and her big sister (Kathleen) help her a little bit, but then Kellie goes where the keeper of the night sky (Tim) is. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 42 (About and around me). Gallery Kathleen_S6_E21.png Charli_S6_E21_1.png Tim_S6_E21.png Charli_S6_E21_2.png Kellie_S6_E21.png Charli_S6_E21_3.png Nathan_S6_E21.png Charli_S6_E21_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E21.png Trivia *Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sydney Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm the ranger on the scene, looking after wildlife I'm ranger Kathleen (Kathleen, Kathleen) I'm the koala's friend, helping plants to mend I'm looking after everything green (Green, green, what's her name?) Ranger, ranger Kathleen. I'm a ranger on the scene, looking after wildlife I'm ranger Kathleen (Kathleen, Kathleen) I'm the koala's friend, helping plants to mend I'm looking after everything green (Green, green, what's her name?) Ranger, ranger Kathleen. I'm the ranger on the scene, looking after wildlife I'm ranger Kathleen (Kathleen, Kathleen) I'm the koala's friend, helping plants to mend I'm looking after everything green (Green, green, what's her name?) Ranger, ranger Kathleen. ;Body move #01 This jillaroo's got a trusty duck, got a horse that can jump right over a lot Got a ute and a hat some billy tea, got the best looking bit of scenery But this jillaroo's got something more, she's got working boots, that's for sure Oh, she's got muddy boots, she's got hard-working hot and thirsty boots They work all day in the dust and the sun, doing the job but when they're all done Off they come on the ... by the door but they'll be back for more Said, they'll be back for more. This jillaroo's got a trusty duck, got a horse that can jump right over a lot Got a ute and a hat some billy tea, got the best looking bit of scenery But this jillaroo's got something more, she's got working boots, that's for sure Oh, she's got muddy boots, she's got hard-working hot and thirsty boots They work all day in the dust and the sun, doing the job but when they're all done Off they come on the ... by the door but they'll be back for more Said, they'll be back for more. ;Making music I'm gonna ring, ring, ring I'm gonna call you today I'm gonna ring, ring, ring I'm gonna call you to say I love my ring, ring, ring-a-ding-ding. I'm gonna ring, ring, ring I'm gonna call you today I'm gonna ring, ring, ring I'm gonna call you to say I love my ring, ring, ring-a-ding-ding. ;Body move #02 I'm a fabulous singer, I sing loud and long My voice is full of feeling, it's rich and it's strong I stand up on the stage, give you a surprise As I sing you a song and bring tears to your eyes. I'm a fabulous singer, I sing loud and long My voice is full of feeling, it's rich and it's strong I stand up on the stage, give you a surprise As I sing you a song and bring tears to your eyes. ;Word play Hanging 'round in my hammock, it's a happening place to be Helps me feel so happy, hovering, floating free Happy in my hammock, I hum a heavenly song Play a tune on my handy harp, I hope you'll hum along, mmm, mmm, mmm. ;Body move #03 Foxy fox licking her ..., hey, everybody, wanna few tips Cunning and clever and smart you be, if you come along and be like me Quietly moving quick and ..., lightly running all around Stealthy, craftily, fast and wily, a foxy fox creeping slyly. ;Shapes in space How do I look today? I'm feeling quite good okay Is my blonde hair in place? Do I look like I should? How do I look today? How do I look today? I'm feeling quite good okay Is my mustache in place? Does it look like it should? How do I look today? How do I look today? I'm feeling quite good okay Are my glasses in place? Do I look like I should? How do I look today? How do I look today? I'm feeling quite good okay Are my big teeth in place? Do I look like I should? How do I look today? ;Body move #04 I like to wake up to a brand new day I love being silly to laugh and to play I have a great big heart, I carry someone sad If someone needs some cheering, I can ... glad I can be funny and smart and kind and carefree I like just who I am, I like being me I'm a pretty cool person, hey, I'm proud of me. ;Sharing stories Be bright, be strong, shine on, shine on You won't go wrong, shine on, shine on Believe in you, shine on, shine on You're a star, be true, shine on. Be bright, be strong, shine on, shine on You won't go wrong, shine on, shine on Believe in you, shine on, shine on Be bright and true, shine on. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about rangers Category:Ep about parks & fairs Category:Ep about koalas Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about Ellie the elephant Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep about jackaroos & jillaroos Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about phones & cellphones Category:Ep about ringtones Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about microphones Category:Ep about brooms & sweeping Category:Ep about harps Category:Ep about hammocks Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about foxes Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about shining & lighting Category:Ep about trying & being able